Otra Oportunidad
by lex potter
Summary: harry  a travez de una vision  ve q hermione se encuentra en peligro, por ella hara un sacrificio para salvarla...


**Otra Oportunidad**

**H**arry: levántate hermi se te hace tarde tienes que ir a SanMungo (hospital mágico).

Hermione solo miro a su cabecera se levanto tan rápido que le empezó a dar un dolor de cabeza se le hacia tarde en el reloj marcaban las 5:30 tenia que llegar a las 6.00 tenia solo media hora en lo que se bañaba, vestía y arreglaba se le podía ir la media hora y faltaba el tiempo que se tardaba el tren que eran solo 5 min. Pero para su jefe eso era inaceptable tenia un corazón muy frió era muy severo respecto a la puntualidad al trabajo.

Así que no perdió mas tiempo cuando se termino de bañar de vestir y de arreglar salio a toda prisa al tren, con un hechizo sencillo que le hacia llegar a lugares cercanos pronto llego al anden seis y cinco octavos, las rutas de trenes tenían números muy raros en el mundo mágico por lo que alguna ruta se llamara cuatro y tres novenos era normal subió al tren y deseaba que ese tren durara menos de un segundo en llegar pero por mas que quisiera no iba a llegar mas temprano.

Hermione: (decía en mente) me van a despedir o tal vez no me paguen el sueldo de esta semana que por cierto me pagan hoy necesito ese dinero,

pero algo la interrumpió el tren había frenado por fin había llegado al anden nueve y

medio donde afuera se encontraba san mugo subió las escaleras y entro al callejón

diagon, donde le recordó sus años de escuela en Howgarts la escuela de magia y

hechicería donde en este mismo callejón tenia que conseguir los útiles iba cruzando el callejón y vio la tienda de varitas mágicas, la tienda de escobas, las lechuzas que repartían el correo, la librería de magia y gringots donde se manejaban lo galeones y los sickles como dinero; termino de cruzar el callejón y pronto vio al puente con su letrero de San Mungo hospital mágico que por cierto no lo veía con mucho agrado

lo cruzo y vio a su jefe hablando con un señor con una túnica o capa de color púrpura y sombrero puntiagudo Hermione susurro: se me hace conocida esa persona terminaron de hablar y el hombre salio Hermione reconocido muy rápido al señor era el papa de Malfoy (draco malfoy ex estudiante de Howgarts que no se llevaba bien con Hermione y Harry que odiaba a los sangre sucia gente que era hijo de un mugle o persona que no tenia magia y vivía en un mundo igual al de nosotros).

El hombre vio rápido a hermione y la vio con cara de desagrado por que ella era una sangre sucia, tenia una madre que había sido maga pero su padre no lo era ella en sus años de escuela siempre le decía, Malfoy que seas sangre sucia no quiere decir que no puedas aprender magia hasta he sido mejor que tu quito eso de sus pensamientos y trato como pudo de evitar que su jefe la viera, vio a su jefe subir las escaleras justo al piso donde ella trabajaba así que pensó rápidamente que si subía por el ascensor y llegaba a su piso su jefe pensaría que había llegado temprano, Hermione: grito espere estaban a punto de cerrar el elevador un hombre bajito que era el conserje alcanzo a entrar cuando llego corrió por el pasillo y quedo enfrente de su jefe que no había reconocido al correr por el pasillo;

Jefe: no has llegado tarde verdad hermione

Hermione mmm ehhhh no claro que no diciéndolo algo nerviosa

Jefe: y porque ibas corriendo por el pasillo

Hermione: iba abastecerme en el almacén me faltan emmm jeringas y también vendas

Jefe: como digas pero no quiero que estés corriendo entendiste

Hermione: sip. me salve

Jefe que has dicho

Hermione: nadap nadap

de pronto vio detrás a sus amigos tratando de aguantarse la risa y en cuanto el jefe se encontraba lejos soltaron risotadas

Acrux helix: jajajaja hermione a la siguiente te van a despedir

Hermione cállate te va a escuchar nuestro jefe

karinae vela: tranquila esta a metros de distancia jejejejajaja

Hermione: mmmm (sintiéndose mas aliviada) voy a ver la lista de pacientes

acrux helix:clar

No le dejaron terminar su palabra llevaban en camilla a un herido varios doctores rápidamente a emergencias en cuanto llegaron a hermione dijeron

doctor: Hermione te vamos a necesitar un grave de un hechizo avada kavedra,

Hermione sabia que eso era grave y que la mitad que venia hacia moría pero ella era la mas indicada para este tipo de heridos aunque la mas con impuntualidad era unas de las mejores de san mugo corrió lo mas rápido a las sala de emergencias ella empezó la operación

Hermione tómale el pulso Hadric

Hadric: no es grave pero tampoco esta estable

Hermione: utilizaste un hechizo confiable diciéndole algo severa

Hadic: claro utilicé el hechizo cardialum expectatum

Hermione: ponle el hechizo tiempalem lentatum haci el paciente resistirá mas

hermione: ponle una inyección de vida Sheila

Sheila: según la tabla del paciente su cuerpo es alérgico a la sustancia

hermione: que ponle entonces un parentum asi no recaerá mucho la sustancia

Sheila: esta bien.

de pronto en el electrocardiograma no salio algo muy agradable el corazón empezaba a latir menos;

Hermione: dale un masaje al corazón Hadric;

Hadric no funciona pero parece que tampoco empeora el paciente;

Hermione: Si no te has dado cuenta es por que el hechizo tiempalem lentatum ya se le paso el efecto, si tal vez ustedes me hubieran avisado hubiera podido hacer algo pero no ya no puedo hacer nada;

en que parte le dieron, seguro fue cerca del pecho por que si hubieran dado directamente hubiera muerto instantáneamente;

hadric:le dieron en el hombro;

Hermione ya veo esta dañado el pulmón no se ve tan mal también costillas rotas,tráiganme la poción para crecer huesos;

Sheila enseguida oye, y dice: y no es peligroso que se le tome acostado se puede ahogar y aparte estamos operando el pulmón;

Hermione: tu tráelo

Sheila: esta bien.

Hermione: conduciré el líquido con un hechizo;

le dieron al paciente el liquido y Hermione empezó haciendo movimientos con su varita a mover el liquido a través del paciente y funciono, hermione también lanzo un hechizo para darle al paciente tejidos de pulmón;

Parece que ya esta bien el pulmón ahora que mas se daño;

hadric: parte del corazón;

el corazón se veía muy mal parece que había recibido mas de un hechizos avada kavedra y seguramente el paciente hizo algo antes para no recibir tanto impacto;

Sheila: tiene mucha suerte;

Hermione: iba a seguir teniéndola por que lo vamos a salvar (diciéndolo desesperada);

Hermione: que partes del corazón se dañaron;

Hadric: señalaba algunas partes del corazón;

Hermione: alguien mas se sabe el hechizo para reparar tejidos aparte de mi estoy algo ocupada;

Nadie respondía

Hermione que les pasa que tengo que hacer todo yo;

Hermione no había visto al paciente que estaba operando asi que decidió ver al paciente era Draco Malfoy se quedo pasmada un momento;

Hermione: tomen al paciente esta temblando un poco para que le pueda dar el hechizo reparador;

De pronto apareció una luz verde que duro durante 10 segundos;

El electrocardiograma mostraba algo mejor su corazón empezaba a dar mas latidos,

Pero vio que todavía había algo del hechizo de aveda kavedra,

Vamos a quitárselo con un carpe retractum

el corazón bajo considerablemente sus latidos,

Denle un masaje al corazón,

No funciona,

Dale una transfusión de sangre,

Se paro el corazón no da señal,

Hagan algo

hacían todo lo que podían pero se había muerto,

Hermione anoten la hora de la muerte e infórmenle a sus padres que murió (diciéndolo algo triste).

Hadric: esta bien.

Después de un momento regreso y Hadric le dijo que querían ver al que llevo a cabo la operación; .Hermione camino hacia ellos;

Vio al papá de Malfoy llorando con mucha ira,

Lucius Malfoy: por que no hiciste nada por mi hijo (gritaba),

Hermione: hice todo lo que pude,

Lucius Malfoy: no me importa pero esto no se quedara así la familia Malfoy no dejara que una sangre sucia se salga con la suya.

Hermione: tal vez si todavía usted no estuviera en sus asuntos sucios no hubiera pasado esto y salio corriendo del hospital.

Ella sabia que desde que Malfoy estudiaba en Howgarts su papa estaba con Voldemort el mago mas fuerte de todos los tiempos que usaba su magia para el mal aunque ya había muerto por que su esposo Harry lo mato que daban seguidores como el y seguramente por eso mataron a su hijo.

Salio del hospital y se sorprendió había pasado horas en la operación ya eran casi las 8:00 salio al callejón Diagon, estaba todo oscuro y todos las tiendas cerradas nadie deambulaba por ahí siguió caminando estaba algo neblinoso el lugar;

de pronto escucho una risa voltea hacia donde se oía y no vio nada,

Hermione :quien anda ahí,

Nadie respondió,

Hermione: si eres tu acrux y carinae ya no me bromeen,

Solo alcanzo a divisar a alguien en la neblina que por el movimiento de su varita estaba apunto de lanzarle un hechizo y rápidamente ella dijo;

Hermione: expelliarmus

El hechizo lo levanto llevándolo con fuerza golpeándose con un edificio

corrió hacia la casa de unos amigos que le quedaban cerca de el callejón Knockturn que estaba unido al callejón Diagon entro y diviso a mas personas trato de esquivar los ataques hasta que quedo acorralada pudo ver las personas mas de cerca estaban encapuchadas y todos con la varita apuntándole y ella dijo;

hermione :déjenme en paz que quieren ?

no respondieron;

De pronto llego al lugar Lucius Malfoy

Hermione :¡¡ que tu ¡!………………¿ que quieres ?

Lucius Malfoy: dejar unas cosas en claro por supuesto tu crees que se iba a quedar así

Hermione por el nerviosismo lanzo un ataque semtum sempra a unas de las personas que se encontraban allí y trato de escapar pero fue inútil;

Solo escucho detrás de ella siente por ultima vez el aire y enseguida aveda kavedra solo sintió como se golpeo a una pared y cayo al suelo.

Mientras en la casa a las 8:20;

Harry estaba en el comedor con su hija lily potter de cinco años cenando pan con leche

Lily: cuando llegara mamá,

Harry: Pronto ya debe haber salido del tren solo ha demorado un poco,

Lily: por que?

Harry: por el trabajo supongo, pero apúrate a cenar mañana tienes que ir al escuela

lily: esta bien;

Después de 20 minutos terminaron de cenar;

Harry: ya vete a dormir Lily;

Lily: esta bien buenas noches papá (dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Harry se quedo esperando sentado en la sala comenzó a llover y a dar frió así que decidió prender la chimenea apunto con su varita y dijo inflamatus, empezó a salir fuego de la chimenea;

poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormido y tuvo un sueño vio a alguien en un callejón muy desesperado y la perseguía alguien que le quería hacer daño y vio que a quien perseguía era Hermione estaba acorralada y después solo escucho un grito.

8


End file.
